


Minutes Before Disaster

by A_Miraculious_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Grand Theft Auto References, Murder, Not Beta Read, eventual action scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Miraculious_Fan/pseuds/A_Miraculious_Fan
Summary: 24 hours before the biggest murder in the history of the multiverse occurs, it started with a traffic stop. On that fateful Monday afternoon, at 15:32, everything changes. The 24 hours before that murder are documented here.My first proper fanfic on the archive. Hope you like it.WARNING: if you do not like mentions of gun violence, this is not for you.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. 24:00:00

24:00:00  
23:59:59  
23:59:58

Red and blue lights lit up a Cadillac Escalade in front of the Eiffel Tower, and the officer commencing the traffic stop, Lee Dupan-Cheng, Chief of the Interdimensional Police Department, dealt with too much bullshoot today. Normally he didn't care if someone was going 5 kilometers over the speed limit, heck, even he did it most of the time. But after dealing with multiple gunmen throughout Los Santos and Blaine County in the GTA series dimension, most of them dealing tens of thousands of dollars in damage to the state of San Andreas, he has had enough. He walked up to the driver window, after touching the back of the car, and he angrily addressed the driver, "Alright let's get this done. License, registration, proof of insurance." The driver gave him all 3, and he returned to his squad car, a 1955 Chevrolet Bell Air. He radioed the dispatch, "Dispatch, need a plate check on a Cadillac Escalade plate: 46EEK572. Also do a ped check on a Lila Rossi. Actually just see if she has any warrants that I don't know about." Lee knows all about Lila. She liked to bully Marinette, his sister, and nearly committed some crimes against her, like arson and assault. 

Dispatch radioed, "Target vehicle license plate, 4-6-Echo-Echo-Kilo-5-7-2, no 10-99 on the vehicle. And ped check on a Lila Rossi, born 3/27/2000 (idk her cannon bday) she is clear." 

"10-4 copy that, I am going to let her off with a warning." 

"10-4 copy that."

Lee returned to lila's car and let her off with a warning. She went on with her day, and Lee went off with his. Little did he know, he should have put her in cuffs and taken her Downtown.

6:00:00  
5:59:59  
5:59:58

Lee woke up, and for some reason he didn't find out for a year, "Best Day Ever" from Spongebob was playing. He honestly didn't care, as he believed it was a good sign. He got on his usual department uniform, which consisted of brown boots, khaki pants, a khaki button up shirt with his badge, name plate, and multiple military-style pens, and his stereotypical sheriff hat. He also holstered his Glock 17 and put his tommy gun in his squad car. As soon as he told dispatch he was on duty, he got a call saying that the Mission Row precinct of the Los Santos PD is under attack by multiple gangs. He sighed, opened a portal, and went off.

00:30:00  
00:29:59  
00:29:58

Finally, 10 minutes of peace and quiet. Maybe he can use his teleportation powers to go to a nice bar on the Emerald Coast of Florida. Yep, sounds like a good id- 

"All units, reports of an armed robbery in progress at the Circle K on Middle Beach Road, Panama City Beach, Florida. Shots fired on Interdimensional units. All units respond, code 99 emergency... Never mind, suspect neutralized we are code 4, no further units required." 

"Dispatch, I am going 10-7, see you next shift."

"10-4, chief "

"Rodger, Dupan-Cheng, over and out"

Maybe he will go pick up Marinette from school and take her to the arcade or something. She gets out in like 5 minutes. He opened his texting app and texted her that he will be there to pick her up for an afternoon of having fun Downtown. He got in his car and pulled up to the school.

00:02:00  
00:01:59  
00:01:58

Marinette was being restrained by both Kim and Ivan, both holding her by the arms. School just got released, and they forced her out a back door to the waiting class in the alley behind the school. Lila pulled out a gun, one that definitely is not legal in Paris, or France as a whole, and said, "This. Is for bullying and lying to us for years."   
00:03  
00:02  
00:01  
BANG, BANG, BANG


	2. Interdimensional Code 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright my friends, prepare for everyone's life here to go to heck.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Lee immediately recognized those as gunshots, radioing the dispatch.

"Dispatch, we got a 10-71, shots fired at Collège Françoise Dupont need backup!" 

"10-4. All units 10-71 in progress,shots fired, all units respond, code 99 emergency."

He instantly hit the gas, flipping on his lights and sirens, and driving down the road where he thought the shots came from. Then there it went, a Chevrolet Express Van sped out an alley way, with a body hanging out the back. 'Hold up…' Lee thought as he looked at the body more carefully, 'THAT'S MY SISTER!!!!!! WHAT THE FREAKING HECK!!!!!!!'

"Dispatch," oh boy, if Lee said what he was about to say, life was going to go to the deepest pits of heck for this dimension, "Interdimensional Code 100, chief of the multiverse down, all law enforcement across all dimensions respond…. Dispatch, come in dispatch"

"Chief you're kidding, right?"

"No, sound the alarms, this is no drill. Ladybug is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I dont know when I will release the next chapter, I just write as I get ideas.
> 
> Edit: went back in after realizing that my grammar at midnight is complete trash and fixed some errors. Also changed the chapter name, I found it irrelevant to the story.


	3. Ladybug is Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world learns of Marinette's death.

For the first time in history, humanity completely stopped. Traffic on small country roads and interstates alike screeched to a halt. People in countries who usually didn't care about foreign affairs and news tuned to one channel all at once. Everyone from Alaska to Russia, from Greenland to Argentina, from Sidney to Alaska again, watched as Lee Dupan-Cheng made this announcement. 

"Citizens of the multiverse," Lee addressed the entirety of humanity, "I wish I could bring good news, but I cannot. At 1531 hours, I responded to gunshots fired from the area of my school. I got to the scene, but not quick enough. As soon as I arrived, a White Chevrolet Express Van, with a license plate of 46EEK527, pulled out, with the dead body of my sister in tow.

"I am about to invoke Section 3 sub topic 5 of the Multiverse Superhero Identity Protection Act of 2019, which states that all superheros, upon death, who have links to the Interdimensional Police Department, are to have their civilian identities revealed at a press conference sanctioned and pre planned by the United Nations of the Multiverse. But that is complex at this moment, as I am in hot pursuit of the suspects. 

"I am revealing that Marinette Dupain-Cheng… was. Ladybug. For the first time in history, humanity has one common enemy, and she goes by the name of Lila Rossi, who is a compulsive liar with no moral compass. She does whatever it takes to get what she wants and she doesn't care who she has to hurt.

"She has taken it too far. We knew something like this could potentially happen someday, heck, we were investigating Lila for having ties to Hawkmoth. But now we know. She. Needs. To. Be. Stopped… This is Lee Dupan-Cheng, signing off."

The multiverse had two emotions in it right now, shock and anger. Shocked that someone would willingly kill Paris's savior, and angry at the one who did it. 

But they all agreed on one thing. And that was handing Lila's head to Lee on a silver platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry If I'm not uploading as often as yall would like, I have a lot of school work. But now its spring break, so hopefully there is a new chapter by at least next Sunday. If not, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, hopefully you liked it. Construct Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
